


Hurricane Party

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [74]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>theladymore prompted for the <i>Party Theme</i>:  The Avengers, Ensemble, While Tony is in Stark Tower, Hurricane Sandy hits....so he decides to throw a "fuck the hurricane" Party.</p><p>Not quite the theme, and in no was is meant to disrespect those suffering the effects to the hurricane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Party

"Man of Iron. What are you doing?"

"I am preparing for a party."

"Why are we having a party?"

"We're having a party?"

"Yes, Clint we're having a party."

"Sweet, a hurricane party."

"Do you know how irresponsible this is?"

"Why Cap? We're 20 stories up and if everything goes to hell in the city we're here to help."

"That's awful responsible of you Tony."

"Pepper, I'm insulted."

"No you're not Tony. We all know you'd look for any excuse to have a party."

"Well... True... But if we have to stay to protect the city we might as well have fun while we're waiting. Besides we've already taken in the families of employees who live in evacuation zones and you think they aren't having parties downstairs then you're crazy."


End file.
